Quality Time (Sequel To Caught!)
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Regina had called her to come over so that she could educate her some more. What hapoens when Regina shows her a scene from the show Orange is the New Black?


Emma was sitting across from Regina and was trying to figure out why Regina had called her so late in the evening to come over. She had seen Regina's living room a few times. She saw that Regina had her laptop connected to her large flat screen television that was hanging on the wall. "Sheriff Swan, I assume that you had a chance to look at the rest of the files that I sent you earlier today." She said as she smirked at Emma. "It was very educational, Madam Mayor." Emma answered as she did her best not to move too much in her seat despite being a nervous wreck.

"I called you to my home because I want to continue your education and make sure that you thoroughly understand what I'm trying to teach you." Emma could've sworn that she saw Regina lick her lips after she said that. Regina clicked play on the video titled, "Alex and Piper angry library sex scene season 3 3x02", moved to sit next to Emma, and waited for the video to start. Emma's eyes were glued to the TV as she saw two women interacting together. It wouldn't have bothered her except that one woman was a blonde and the other had dark long hair.

The tall dark haired woman was wearing a black trash bag while the blonde wore light blue scrubs made of paper. The taller woman slapped the blonde and called her a bitch. The blonde shoved her and said, "Fuck you, Alex!" The woman called Alex replied with, "Fuck you!" Regina watched Emma's facial expressions as the video played. Emma had easily come to the conclusion that the blonde woman was named Piper. Regina had made no effort to lower the volume, but then again, she did use a spell to soundproof the room. The video was now showing both of them continuing to shove each other until Piper had started taking off her top while Alex kissed her.

That single kiss had been the beginning to a make out session. Piper had her hair pulled by Alex, had torn the top of the trash bag, and backed her up against a table. Alex was flat on her back on the table with her bra being exposed while Piper pulled off her underwear and pushed up the bottom of the trash bag. Piper put her head in between her legs. She used her tongue which caused Alex to breathe a little heavily and let out a moan as she arched her back. Alex used her foot to kick Piper to the floor and Alex used this time to get off the table. She was now lying on top of Piper and gripped her hair while Piper did the same to her.

They began to kiss slowly and then began to kiss longer until Alex began moving down Piper's body. She was trailing kisses from Piper's neck downward which caused her to let out a moan. Alex squeezed the other woman's breasts through her bra before going down to wear Piper's scrub pants were. Alex moved her hands so that one was touching each leg as she suddenly moved out of view as the camera panned up to Piper's face. The video ended and Emma tried to make herself as comfortable as possible when she knew that her panties were soaked. Regina looked at Emma and said, "Did you learn a lot from this educational video?" Emma nodded her head and began to bite her lip. She only did that when she was nervous.

She kept hoping that Regina wouldn't move closer because then she'd be able to smell her arousal. Regina leaned in closer to her and said, "Must I repeat myself?" Emma shook her head and said, "T-Thanks for the educational video. I'll make sure to remember the lesson." Regina smiled as she laid a hand on Emma's thigh and loved how she squirmed even more. She was having oh so much fun with the blonde woman. Emma wanted to jump up and run out of the room, but her body wouldn't move. Regina squeezed Emma's thigh before moving her hand closer to her target. Emma bit her lip even more as Regina's hand was now pressing against her crotch. It caused Emma to let out a small whimper.

"You seem very excited after watching that. Did you get this way each time you watched a video I sent you?" "I...I don't know what you're referring too, M-Madame Mayor." Emma said as she felt Regina's finger move in a circular motion now. "That very odd because I swore that you were making unusual sounds when I left." Emma tried to rattle her brain to figure out how Regina would've heard her. Did Regina put a bug on her desk? Shit! Regina started teasing her more, leaned forward, and whispered, "I plan to have you repeating those beautiful sounds for me tonight."


End file.
